The Greater Minds Experiment Possibility
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Written to fulfill a prompt at the Sheldon/Amy forum.  "Penny convinces Amy to take her relationship with Sheldon to the next level" was the prompt.  Here goes! Penny/Amy friendship, mentions of Sheldon/Amy.


**I wrote this fic due to a challenge on the Sheldon/Amy forum here, at the request of Maddy46. The prompt was "Penny convinces Amy to take her and Sheldon's relationship to the next level."**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Nothing at all.**

"So Amy," Penny said, "how are things with you and Sheldon?"

"They are as they always were," Amy said, putting down her spoon. "We text almost constantly, we have our Saturday night together via the laptops, and we're seeing a lot more of each other now, since you and I have been hanging out."

"So things are going good," Penny said, reaching for more ice cream.

"Well, 'good' is an extremely ambiguous term," Amy said, "but I suppose that...what are you doing?"

Penny froze. "What?"

"You've been eating your ice cream with _that _spoon out of _that_ bowl," Amy said, using her own spoon to point. "And now you're scooping more ice cream from the carton with the same spoon you used to eat."

"Yeah…" Penny said, looking at the carton, and then at the bowl. "Did you want more ice cream?"

"No," Amy said. "I've measured out the specific amount I desired to eat."

"Okay," Penny said, digging the spoon into the carton and coming up with more ice cream. Amy cringed. "But seriously, have you and Sheldon ever considered…making your relationship unique?"

"I don't follow."

"You know…" Penny trailed off, trying to accurately convey her question. "Doing…anything…that would make your relationship with Sheldon unique from your relationship with the rest of us."

"I'm still unsure of what you mean," Amy said. "My relationship with Sheldon Cooper is already different from my relationship with anyone else. We connect on the highest of intellectual levels. Our ideas of fun include mocking scientists dumbing down information so the general public can understand and also timing the spread of certain pieces of gossip. When around anyone else, I must behave, on some level, like the general population, and don't get me wrong, I do enjoy that. But when I am with Sheldon, our minds are constantly at work, challenging each other and ourselves to understand typical social behavior as well as complete our games such as counterfactuals. Our relationship is already, as you put it, unique from the relationship with everyone else."

"Still," Penny said. "I know that you and Sheldon aren't big on the whole 'intimacy' thing, but aren't you the least bit curious?"

"We understand the biochemistry of things such as kissing or intercourse," Amy said. "It's not complicated."

Penny's eyes lit up. She knew how to convince the neurobiologist. "Okay, _but_ you say the way you two interact is different from how you interact with me or Bernadette, and the things you two do for fun is different from 'the general population', and…"

"But I am learning your ways," Amy said. "And I am enjoying them."

"I know you are," Penny said, grinning. "But what I'm saying is that you may know how the general population reacts to intimacy, but is there any data to explain how people like you two do?"

Amy paused, cocking her head ever so slightly. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Well you have time now," Penny said, borrowing her comment from Amy's when they were on the road trip and she'd asked about some weird Freudian theory. "Think about it."

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at her empty ice cream bowl. "Excuse me."

Amy marched across the hallway and rapped on 4A's door.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," she stated.

Leonard opened the door. "Sheldon!" He called.

"How do you know it is not you that brings me over here?" Amy asked.

Leonard blinked. "I'm sorry…what do you want?"

"I didn't say it was you," Amy pointed out. "I asked how you knew that it wasn't."

"Oh, great, Sheldon," Leonard said when his roommate entered the room. "It's Amy for you."

"I see that," Sheldon said. "Also, I believe that Amy asked you a question that was not rhetorical."

Leonard sighed. "Amy, I assumed that it wasn't me that made you come over here."

"Never assume, Leonard," Amy said. "Because when you assume, you make an ass of you and me." She marched past Leonard and into the apartment.

Behind Amy, Penny stood in the doorway to her apartment. Leonard glanced over at her and mouthed the word _what_? She shrugged.

"What brings you here, Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"Well," Amy said. "I was talking to Penny, and she makes a very strong argument for us engaging in an intimate relationship."

Leonard's head shot back around to look at Penny. She smirked and put a hand to her mouth.

Sheldon cocked his head. "And you find this argument persuasive?"

"Not persuasive," Amy said. "She wasn't trying to convince us to do it. Quite frankly, I think she's just confused that we haven't done anything, since everyone she knows in a similar relationship are being intimate, and her logic is that it would be a scientific experiment that could benefit mankind."

"Well, that's not an entirely misinformed statement," Sheldon said. "Care to take a seat and present your case?"

"Thank you, Sheldon," Amy said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the far right end. Sheldon sank down in his spot. "The way I see it…"

Leonard slid out of the apartment and shut the door. "What the hell did you do?" Leonard asked.

Penny giggled. "Do you think they'll actually do anything?"

"Knowing them?" Leonard asked. He looked back at the apartment door and shook his head. "I…I have no idea."

"Well either way," Penny said, "we'll know within the next six hours, especially with the way gossip travels around here."

"True dat," Leonard said. They were silent for a moment and then he spoke again. "I call telling Howard and Raj!"

"Darn!" Penny whined. "But I get to tell Bernadette."

Leonard shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Now," Penny said. "I guess we just wait."

**This was a oneshot, so there won't be a next chapter. I'm leaving the end open so that people can decide for themselves what Shamy did after this fic ended.**


End file.
